Les Crapauds retournent toujours à la rivière
by saruwatari-miharu
Summary: One-Shot! Une journée..paisible pour le groupe de sesshoumaru!(Dont Jaken aussi...malheureusement)Soyez indulgents,c ma première fic!Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!


Disclaimer :mmmm..inuyasha et compagnie ne sont pas a moi... ils sont a Rumiko Takahashi!!( et oui, la triste réalité...s'ils étaient à moi, je ne serais pas en train de faire une fic qui me mèmera-je-sais-pas-trop-ou)

Ah, et pour vous dire, ce petit one-shot est ma première création, donc soyez indulgent et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!

La forêt était calme, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, tout était calme aux alentours... du moins le plus calme possible que puisse l'être une ère en pleine guerre où la plupart des hommes sont sur le champ de bataille, où les femmes veillent à rester hors de danger en attendant l'incertain retour de leur mari et à s'occuper des enfants avec presque rien. En plus de nombreux dangers, une chose restait plus craint que toute autre chose : les youkai. La plupart du temps très beau ( a/n :ou trèèès laid : Prenez par exemple Jinenji , ou encore la grenouille tsubaki ou kek chose dans lgenre... berk, c pas appétissant... ), avec de longues griffes et canines, avec une force surhumaine(a/n normal y sont pas humains... non??) Bref, ce sont des êtres puissants et redoutés(c tous squi faut savoir).

Justement, non loin d'une rivière, un de ceux-ci était assis tranquillement contre un arbre. Ses longs cheveux argentés brillant dans la lueur du soleil, sa grande silhouette paraissant relaxer dans le calme environnant. Son visage était parfait : joues hautes, petit nez fier et bouche sensuelle(loll gab, sensuelle..). Sur le côté de chaque joue on peut voir deux lignes magenta et sur son front un croissant de lune bleu foncé. Mais le plus frappant était ses yeux; couleur or/ambre. (a/n : j'espère que tout le monde à trouver l'identité du dit youkai.. un peu évident, nan?) Eh oui, Sesshomaru. Pour l'instant son regard était dirigé vers une petite fille jouant dans l'eau. Elle essayait d'attirer un certain dragon à deux têtes et une petite chose, verte, gluante et surtout répugnante (nan, pas dla merde, jparle de jaken!) à venir se baigner avec elle.

Aller Jaken, Rin veut que tu viennes nager!

Arrrgghh , stupide ningen, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à quoi?

....Euuhhh, ben ... euh, il faut que j'aide Sesshomaru-sama à compter les brins d'herbes!

Il tourna alors la tête vers le grand youkai, espérant se faire sortir de cette impasse...

Sesshomaru regarda le regard plein d'espoir de la grenouille dégoûtante qui lui servait de serviteur et de la petite fille qui le regardait perplexe et indécise, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma soudainement dans le regard du Taiyoukai.

- Jaken.

Hai, milord?

Fais ce que Rin te demande.

Mais!! Lord Sesshomaru...

Tu oses contester mes ordres, Jaken?

Non milord, bien sur que non, j'y vais de ce pas!

Le lord regarda son servant suivre sa protégée dans l'eau, presque immédiatement emporté par le courant ...

Aaaaahhh!! Milord, au secours, je coule.. blup!

Et Jaken alla pour la première fois sous l'eau...mais certainement pas pour la dernière...(a/n : pauvre Jaken, muahahahaha) Ah-Un et Rin regardaient attentivement les vaines tentatives de Jaken qui essayait vainement de rester tête hors de l'eau pour pouvoir prendre quelques gorgées d'air(a/n : non mais faut tit pas être pathétique! En plus d'être un youkai raté, il est une honte pour toutes les grenouilles!!).

Seign- blup (ptit saut dans l'eau) Seigneur, je vais me noyer-blup!!!

C'est le but Jaken.

Mais Jaken avait déjà succombé au courant et s'en allait maintenant directement vers une chute...Tout se qu'ils entendirent fut un :

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, MIIILLLOOORD!!!

Et puis plus rien.

Rin, assez inquiète de perdre son jouet préféré, regarda son protecteur et demanda :

Sesshomaru-sama? Est-ce que Jaken va s'en sortir??

Oui, Rin.

Tomber de la falaise ne le tueras pas, hein?

J'espère.

Nani?

Rien Rin. Viens on s'en va.

Toujours aussi joyeuse et maintenant rassurée à propos du fidèle serviteur, elle alla prendre les reines de Ah-Un et se dépêcha à suivre son maître.

Bon, comme vous voyez, ce one-shot ne mène à rien, mais je pense que les scènes avec ces trois là sont trop drooole!! Et meme si c pas fameux, ben jaurai essayer! Dites-moi ce que vous en croyer, et laisser moi des reviews s.v.p! sa me ferait vraiment plaisir....(à et en passant, a tout ceux qui lisent ma fic, jen profite pour dire...KIKYO BASHING(pourquoi faut toujours quelle intervienne??))hum hum... ok c fait, je me suis defouler contre elle, ca fait du bien!

Saru


End file.
